youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Dracula
'''Vladimir "Vlad" Dracula' is the son and heir of Count Dracula, as well as the chosen one, Grand High Vampire and main character from the Young Dracula series. Early Life Vladimir Dracula was born in a castle in Transylvania, Romania in 1993 to the then reputable Count Dracula, and his partner Magda Westenra. He lived there through most of his childhood until the castle was attacked by an angry peasant mob in early 2006. The Count decided they should move - something which Magda's mother, Krone Westenra, did not approve of - and Vlad found the only castle he could at short notice on the internet; a run down old castle in the village of Stokely in the United Kingdom. It's suggested that he was brought up to speak Transylvanian (Romanian), but had to learn English to fit in. Despite this, he is able to speak fluent English. While The Dracula Family fled, Magda - who had already left the family - along with her parents, Krone and Atilla and her sister, Lucinda "Lucy" Westenra, remained. They, however, were not harmed and it is suggested that Krone, Atilla and Lucinda managed to fight off the mob.. Personality Vlad's personality is a leader type with aggressive tempers, however he is always caring about his family and does anything in his power to help when they're in trouble. In season 1 and 2 he was a very scared boy who slept with a teddy and above that Vlad never spoke out for himself, meanwhile that changes in season 3 where he becomes more aggresive but since The Return he has become a leader alongside having punishemts if you don't follow his rules. This is shown when he threatens Bertrand de Fortunessa for trying to kill Ingrid to frame the Van Helsings. Relationships Count Dracula Count Dracula is Vladimir Dracula's father Magda Westenra Magda Westenra is Vladimir Dracula's mother Ingrid Dracula Ingrid Dracula is Vladimir Dracula's older sister Wolfie Wolfie is Vladimir Dracula's younger maternal half-brother Erin Noble Erin Noble is Vladimir Dracula's slayer, breather girlfriend Series 1 & 2 Vlad and Ingrid are admitted into school begrudgingly by the Count after a warning from the Headmistress. Vlad, unlike his sister, does not become very popular, but has Robin by his side. He and his little sister Chloe become Vlad's best friends, helping him with his family troubles and swearing to keep his secret. After this, Vlad has to struggle to keep his blood thirsty father under control, Van Helsing from staking them, and their secret from spreading all over Stokely. Luckily, he has Robin, Chloe, and sometimes even Ingrid to help him try to keep a 'low-profile'. Series 3 4 years have passed since Vlad accepted his destiny and put on the crown of power. He and his father fled Stokely to escape Ingrid's reign of terror and bought a school (Garside Grange Independe nt Day School) to live in. As the new Grand High Vampire, his fellow undead expect him to step up and lead them to a better future. Vlad, son of Count Dracula, accepts the useful things amongst his vampire powers, (fast speed, lighting candles, etc) but would rather not be a fully-fledged, bloodthirsty, mayhem causing, breather hating evil kind of vampire. He just wants to be "normal". Unfortunately for him though, he is the "Chosen One" and if he doesn't want his family and others to get hurt, he has to learn how to open the Praedictum Impaver and lead the vampire race into the future. In series 3 his personality seems to have changed. He has become more assertive and now has no problem standing up to his father, however, Alex(andra) McCauley states that Vlad is passive (or at least during his school hours). Ingrid's comment at their reunion, "You got old." seems to fit pretty well. Vlad is being tutored (after a long string of attempts) by the guardian of the Praedictum Impaver, Bertrand de Fortunessa. Although now he has honed most of his powers. Season 4 Vlad is trying to keep order with the ceasefire but is struggling. Powers *'Super Speed:' Vlad can move around short and long distances rapidly making him look like a blur sometimes. Also he goes so quick you can hear a whoosh noise when he goes. *'Hypnotism:' Now Vlad has the ability to hypnotise people and make them do what he wants even with a filck of his fingers, additionaly in Season 1 Episode 5, Home Education, he hypnotised Count Dracula. *'Fire Creation:' This is shown to be a common vampire power mostly used by the count and sometimes Vlad to light candles. *'Fireballs:' First seen in Season 2 Episode 6, Baby Dracula, where he sets fire to Zoltan's tail (this is very rare for a vampire of his age). Later in Season 3 Episode 12, Blood Loyalties, he also use fireballs to attack the slayer super-weapon and to compete with Sethius. *'Flight:' Vlad can fly by turning into a bat and without. *'Super Strength:' For a moment, when training with Bertrand de Fortunessa, Vlad delivered a powerful punch which knocked Bertrand back and produce a mighty shockwave. He was also able to use his strength to stop Sethius from hurting his dad. Vlad later used this to push Malik into a chair. *'Telekinesis:' Now he can throw people up on walls without touching them and in Bad Vlad he blew Ingrid out of the school with just his breath. Also in Season 3, Episode 6, Blood Thief Vlad opened a door that was locked just by looking at it. *'Super Sense:' This power is briefly shown when in Season 3 Episode 10, The Return, he could sense that Jonathan Van Helsing was in the room behind him. *'Super Smell:' In Season 3 Episode 11, Hit Chicks, Vlad could smell that there was a blood in Erin's bag. *'Super Hearing:' In Season 3 Episode 4, Fangs For The Memories, Vlad could hear Erin crying in her room from outside, Also in Season 3 Episode 12, Blood Loyalties, Vlad could hear Erin talking to him when she was outside and he was in his room. *'Shapeshifting': Vlad has changed into a a bat and a wolf (although the latter was in a dream). Plus in Season 3, Episode 1, Hide And Seek he made his head large to scare the slayers. *'Telepathy:' Vlad can send messages and images in his mind to other vampires. It was seen in Season 3 Episode 3, Faustian Slip. *'Visions': Vlad can see visions of people he cares about when they're in trouble, Season 3 Episode 1 Hide And Seek he could see Ingrid and Season 3 Episode 13 All For One he could see Erin. *'Electricity Generation': In Season 3, All For One Vlad shot electricity onto the wall to compete with Sethius. *'Shockwave Generation': Vlad can emit shockwaves that can knock people and vampires back; he used it to break up the vampire and slayer fight by hitting his hand on the ground. Tumblr lv2rx79UGX1r5sru3o1 500.png Hypno Vlad.jpg Tumblr lu3o5iM5sj1qh115lo1 500.jpg Vladimir.jpg Vladimir dracula.jpg 2011-11-26 001 016.JPG P00lr3kl 832 468.jpg BT 14.jpg BT 4.jpg In love.jpg He's falling for her.jpg Trivia 2011-11-26 001 016.JPG BT 14.jpg BT 4.jpg He's falling for her.jpg Hypno Vlad.jpg In love.jpg Iroh Tepes Dracula.jpg P00lr3kl 832 468.jpg Tumblr lu3o5iM5sj1qh115lo1 500.jpg Tumblr lv2rx79UGX1r5sru3o1 500.png Vlad Dracula.jpg Vladimir.jpg Vladimir dracula.jpg Category:Characters